Full Circle
by lil smiles
Summary: It almost feels as though he had never been gone. Jane/Lisbon banter. For Amber. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Completely forgot to post this, a gift exchange fic for the lovely Amber. My take on the endgame. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only play.**

* * *

**Full Circle**

He sits on his couch, surveying the empty bullpen. The still space holds so many memories, far too many to even begin to count. He can't believe he is even here. Alive, free. Red John, dead. The reality of it all is simply surreal. He feels as though that at any moment, he'll wake up and realize this was all just a hazy dream.

Footsteps from the hall disturb the silence. He looks up just as a familiar face walks over, taking a seat beside him.

"You're leaving."

Not one to mince words, it's no surprise to Jane that Cho skips all pleasantries.

"You better not cry, Ice Man," Jane quips.

Cho grunts, the faint outline of smirk ghosting across the Asian man's lips.

"Van Pelt?"

She had come by earlier, barely able to get a single word out. Luckily, Rigsby had been there to come to her rescue.

"Grace has a good heart," Jane grins.

Cho simply replies with a nod. Conversation stalls. There is only one person left who has yet to say goodbye.

"Lisbon's not good with goodbyes."

Jane peers over at the stoic agent.

"It seems to me, you may be the one with the ability to read minds."

Cracking a rare smile, Cho pushes himself to his feet. Jane eyes him as Cho removes the curious object tucked beneath his arm. He places it down on the seat he was previously occupying and begins to walk away.

"Uh, Cho," Jane calls out. "You left your book."

"What book?"

Cho doesn't look back as he vanishes around the corner. Grinning, Jane retrieves his new found gift. He takes a minute to admire the emerald leather-bound cover before flipping it open to the first page.

_'If you're expecting something sentimental here, you're clearly not a very good psychic.'_

* * *

"Well, Mr. Jane, it's been, well interesting to say the least. But a real pleasure."

"Likewise, Stan," Jane replies, shaking the security guard's hand.

"I hope you'll be back one day."

"I hope so too."

Smiling widely, Jane waves at Stan before stepping outside. He stops in his tracks to take one final glance at the building behind him.

Finally, he turns back around and is pleasantly surprised to find someone leaning casually against the driver's side door of his Citroen. Dressed in a lovely off the shoulder blouse and dark denim jeans, she is engaged in a mindless game of toss by herself. He observes her for a minute before approaching her.

"Hey," he greets her brightly.

She turns her head, staring right at him.

"Hey yourself."

"What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, have a gift for you," she pauses and nods her head at the book in his grasp. "But I see that Cho beat me to the punch."

"Ah yes, well even a first edition John Grisham can't compare to an apple."

Grinning, Lisbon offers him the shiny fruit. Her fingers lightly brush against his in the exchange. She clears her throat, quickly pulling her hands away before shoving them into her pockets.

"They didn't have red delicious," she explains.

"Thank you, Lisbon. Not just for this. Thank you for everything."

"No, thank you."

A moment of silence passes between them.

"So," he says, testing the waters. "I heard through the grapevine that you were terrible at goodbyes."

Lisbon laughs, shaking her head.

"I can't believe Cho told you that."

"I'm impressed, young grasshopper. I've taught you well."

"Ha ha, very funny," she replies dryly. "And he's wrong you know."

"Uh huh."

"He is," she insists. "Besides, this? This isn't goodbye."

"Lisbon…"

"You'll be back," she interrupts him.

There is a defiant glint in her eyes, a look he knows all too well.

"And how do you know?"

She shrugs noncommittally.

"Call it a Jane hunch."

Smiling widely, she slowly backs away from the Citroen.

"Don't miss me too much, Jane."

"Not as much as you'll miss me."

He can hear her laughter as she raises her hand and waves at him without turning around. He watches her retreating figure, waiting until she disappears inside before slipping into his car. With a small grin, he takes a bite of the apple as he drives off the lot.

* * *

It is almost a year later when they see each other again. He notices her arrive at work from the comfort of his beloved couch, tea cup in hand. Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt are chatting around him, all three in the best of spirits. It almost feels as though he had never been gone. When Lisbon's eyes meet his, she visibly brightens.

"Morning, everyone," she greets. "Jane."

"Morning, Lisbon."

The rest of the team mumble random excuses before dispersing aimlessly in different directions.

"Subtle bunch, aren't they?" he quips, taking a long sip of his tea.

"I don't pay them to be subtle."

They silently stare at each other, smiles across both of their faces.

"Welcome back, Jane."

"Thank you, Lisbon," he hesitates for a second. "I guess you were right."

It takes her a while to catch on. When she finally recalls their last words to each other, the grin on her face widens.

"That wasn't so hard to admit, was it?" she asks.

"No, no it wasn't."

"Well, for the record, you were right too."

She doesn't give him time to respond as she ducks her head and retreats to her office. Settling in behind her desk, she closes her eyes. She waits for the warmth from her cheeks to fade before reaching for the drawer. She lets out an undignified yelp when something jumps out at her. Heart racing, she leans over to get a better look at the paper object that had landed on her desk. The frown on her face immediately softens at the sight of a perfectly folded origami frog.

* * *

_**Fin for now, Jello Forever**_


End file.
